Long Road Ahead
by Anosmion
Summary: Stiles asks Derek for the bite. There's an alpha pack in Beacon Hills. Stuff happens. Sterek too. Rated T for now...
1. Stiles asks Derek stuff

Stiles thinks long and hard about it before he makes his decision. He knows how much trouble Scott had adjusting. He knows how horrifying it is to constantly be hunted, Derek's family is a prime example of that. But Stiles is tired of being weak, of relying on the others.

He drives his Jeep as far as he can, then walks the rest of the way to Derek's hideout. If there's one thing Stiles is good for, it's finding out other peoples' secrets. In this case other werewolves' secret hideouts.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks from where he's doing push-ups, before Stiles is even three steps into the place.

"I need to talk to you," he says, hoping Derek can tell just how serious he is.

"About what?"

"I want the bite," Stiles announces. It's like ripping off a band-aid, being straightforward is the only way he imagines this discussion being quick and painless.

Derek stops and stands to look at Stiles. He expression is contemplative before he asks, "Why, so suddenly?"

"I'm tired of being weak, and now even Jackson's a werewolf and- "

"Oh," Derek interrupts, "this is about you being jealous of Jackson. Go home Stiles."

Stiles opens his mouth to say something when Peter slinks in from nowhere. Stiles and Derek won't stop staring at him, so he speaks, "Don't mind me. I'm just here to enjoy the show." He's got a sly little smirk on his lips, Stiles doesn't like it.

"It's not because I'm jealous of Jackson," Stiles says, Derek turns to face him again.

"Stiles, you haven't wanted to be a werewolf the whole time I've known you." Peter hmms in agreement. "All of the sudden you're telling me you had a change of heart. The day after Jackson becomes a werewolf." Derek raises his brows at Stiles like he's said enough.

"Look, I know how it looks." Stiles is exasperated, because he can't find the words to say what he feels. What he's been feeling. "Derek, I'm not doing this because I'm jealous, I swear. I shouldn't have brought Jackson up. I'm just, I'm tired, of being worried. I'm tired of being scared _all_the time that something's going to happen to Lydia or my- dad," Stiles chokes on the word, he gulps nervously, because he's been forcing himself to not think about it. Voicing it is even worse.

Stiles looks down at the ground and closes his eyes. He just wants to get rid of the nervous tension. The wondering and worrying what his dad's job will get the Sheriff into, with all these supernatural baddies running amok.

"Turn him," someone says, Stiles' head jerks up at the new voice. It's Isaac, he spares Stiles a glance before his eyes turn distant. "I remember when I would've done almost anything to protect my dad. I still would've protected him, even now, if Matt hadn't..." Isaac trails off.

Derek is silent for a moment, and then he walks towards Stiles, "You shouldn't have come here on your own. That was stupid." He grabs Stiles' shirt to turn him around and they start walking outside, "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"If this is your way of saying no, I can walk myself to my car," Stiles spits out bitterly, struggling to pry Derek's hand off himself.

"This is my way of saying I'll think about it," Derek says, lightly jerking Stiles so he stops struggling, "but coming out here alone was seriously stupid of you."

Stiles pauses, he's a little startled because Derek says he'll think about it and he's serious. Stiles can tell.

"Why do you keep saying that? It's not like I wasn't just strolling over here to visit a pack of werewolves," Stiles jokes.

"There's something more dangerous than a pack of teenage wolves in Beacon Hills right now. Now shut up," Derek tells Stiles. Derek has let go and they're walking in companionable silence towards Stiles' Jeep.

"What's worse than a pack of werewolves?" Stiles mind is already supplying some crazy ideas.

Derek's nostrils flare in annoyance. Stiles is sure he's not going to get an answer, but suddenly Derek is speaking. "A pack of _alpha_wolves," he says.

"A pack of alpha wolves? How does that even work?" Stiles asks, "I mean, don't alphas have to _lead_their pack?"

"When like-minded alphas believe power over all packs is more important than power over one, they form their own pack," Derek explains.

"Oh," Stiles says, and that may have clarified a little, but really it's just brought up a million more questions in his mind. "So," Stiles begins cautiously, "do they have, like, a super-alpha leader or something?"

"They have a ranking in the pack, it depends on age, the older a werewolf is the more authority it has."

"What are they doing in Beacon Hills?"

"It's tradition, for the alpha pack to," Derek pauses, "to _test_a new alpha and his pack," he finishes.

"Or hers," Stiles adds.

Derek looks momentarily confused, but eventually he gets what Stiles means, "Yeah, or her pack," he says quietly.

Insert foot in mouth, Stiles thinks, because he realizes a moment later that he probably made Derek think of Laura. That won't work in favor of his becoming a werewolf.

"So, Beacon Hills just popped up on their radar, and they decided to pay us a visit. That's nice. Should we get them a gift basket?" Stiles asks, tone dripping with sarcasm, hoping to derail Derek's train of thought.

Stiles thinks he can see the corners of Derek's mouth turn up a little, but it might just be the shadows and moonlight playing tricks. "We've been on their radar for a while," Derek corrects, "they're just ready to deal with us now. I'm not the only new alpha that's been created, and I won't be the last."

Stiles wonders if he should say what he's thinking. His mouth makes the decision for him before his brain can catch up. "This is nice," he remarks, "you answering my questions, without being mister grumpy sourwolf."

Stiles is surprised when he hears a clack and realizes it's the sound of Derek's jaw shutting. He's probably just jinxed the good thing they had going. The thing where Derek actually tells him about crucial stuff instead of hoarding it all in that thick skull of his.

"We're here, get in," Derek says, giving Stiles a forceful little push towards his Jeep, which has just come into view.

"Alright, alright, jeez," Stiles says, stumbling a little on his way towards the car. He climbs in, then looks at Derek, "So, when will you decide, about-"

"Tomorrow night," Derek cuts off what Stiles is about to say, "I'll come and get you, you shouldn't be walking around here alone. I'll give you the bite tomorrow."

"Derek," Stiles doesn't know the proper courtesy for when a werewolf tells you he'll turn you, he settles on a quiet, "thanks."

Derek is silent for a moment, and they're just looking at each other when Derek suddenly walks up to the driver's side window. "Stiles, if I do this, if I give you the bite, you have to obey. You can't be clever, or witty or whatever is it you think you are. When I tell you something, you have to listen and obey," he says.

Even though Derek words it like a command, Stiles can tell it's a request, almost a plea. Because Scott hasn't obeyed Derek in the least. Derek probably doesn't need another Scott situation if he's dealing with an alpha pack now.

"But what if I think you're wrong about something?" Stiles asks, smirking. Derek growls and Stiles looks down at his car door when he hears the sound of what is apparently Derek's claws denting the metal.

"Alright alright, I get it," Stiles cries out, his pulse quickens and his grip on the steering wheel gets tighter, "don't hurt the car."

"Good," Derek says, after they maintain eye-contact for what seems like a whole minute. Derek's shoulders ease as he drops the threatening act and steps away from the car.

"If I want to be a werewolf I gotta' be less Stiles, got it Derek," Stiles says, this time he looks serious so Derek knows he's not joking.

They stare at each other, until Derek nods his head towards the direction Stiles drove here from.

"Go," he says. Stiles starts his Jeep and goes.


	2. Pack, meet Alphas

Stiles waits for Derek to show up at his house. He gets so nervous he starts to jitter. It gets to where he doesn't know if it's nerves or he just has to pee. An hours passes, then two and Derek still doesn't show up.

"Scott, dude, you didn't have to come with me," Stiles says for what feels like the fiftieth time.

"Stiles, you don't know what you're doing. You think this'll help, but it won't," Scott argues. He's been trying to convince Stiles, since he found out what happened, that the bite isn't a good idea.

Stiles understands where Scott's coming from, but it's not as simple as Scott sees it. Because Scott isn't a pesky little human in what feels like a world full of wolves. And when people he loves are in danger, Scott can do something about it.

They're walking through the woods. The only thing Stiles can hear is the sound of a breeze rustling leaves, and their footsteps on the forest floor. But Scott suddenly stops walking and pulls at Stiles' sleeve so he does the same. Stiles imagines Scott as a dog, with ears perked up to hear what's going on, it's an interesting image.

"Something's wrong," Scott says, tugging at Stiles sleeve again, "we have to go back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles asks as they turn around to head back to his Jeep.

Only, there's a woman in the way, who wasn't there before. She looks to be about Derek's age, maybe a little older. "Boys," she smirks as she slowly strides up to them, "normally we don't welcome gate-crashers to our little rendezvous'. But for you two, we'll gladly make an exception."

Scott growls, his eyes changing color as he starts to shift. "Cute," the woman says, her eyes slowly turning red. Scott backs down, looking wary as he keeps Stiles carefully behind him.

"Who are you? Why are you in our territory?" Scott asks, and it occurs to Stiles that Scott doesn't know about the alpha pack yet, because he and Derek don't sit and chat much. Stiles mentally kicks himself for not filling Scott in.

"You mean your alpha didn't tell you already?" she asks, eyebrows drawing together, "That's not good, keeping his betas in the dark like that."

"Derek's not- " Scott starts, but Stiles grabs his shoulder and jerks it. It makes Scott be quiet, but he gives Stiles a questioning look. Stiles isn't sure why it matters to himself, but it might reflect badly on Derek if Scott doesn't recognize him as alpha. Or if Scott says it out loud to the enemy, at least.

Her eyes narrow as she studies the two of them. "Well, no time to waste, c'mon," she says suddenly, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. She drags them like that, all the way to the charred Hale house. Scott can keep pace with her but Stiles stumbles every so often.

"Look what I found," she greets, once they're inside the house. Every werewolf in Beacon Hills is present. Derek, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Jackson and now Scott. But there are three new people too. An older man accompanied by a guy and girl who look about Stiles' age. They turn to scrutinize Scott and Stiles.

"You forgot one of your betas?" The older man asks, eyebrow raised like he's not impressed. Stiles looks at Derek, who's got his jaw clenched. Peter is standing next to him, his stance far more relaxed. The rest of the wolves, Jackson included, are huddled behind them, looking less cocky than Stiles has seen them in a while.

"Cute little puppy like him, pretty hard to forget," says the woman holding on to them, as she examines Scott.

"Ah, he's a, uhm, mistake of mine," Peter explains, smiling at her, "you know, from back when I was still a psychopathic alpha. I'm just a slightly nutty beta now, promise," Peter finishes with a charming smile.

"Of course," the woman says, shoving Scott towards the rest of the pack. Scott scowls, but goes to stand by Derek without complaint.

"And the boy?" the same man who'd asked about Scott inquires.

Stiles' heart feels like it's trying to leap out of his chest, the beat loud in his ears. It's probably louder to all the wolves. He's only slightly creeped out, fear being the prominent emotion, when the woman puts her nose to his neck and takes a deep inhale.

"He stinks of the pack," she says, looking at Derek, "the Hales have gotten themselves a human to play with?" she asks.

"Not all werewolves are purists," Derek says tightly, "the human earned a place in the pack."

The woman wrinkles her nose, "Yeah, I remember your family, always welcoming humans with open arms. Funny where that got you, isn't it?" she asks, finally shoving Stiles towards the group.

Stiles walks up to them, head bowed. When he gets close enough Derek steps to the side a little. Stiles squeezes between him and Scott, turning when he's behind them. Scott glances back at Stiles so he gives a little nod to show that he's alright.

"What an odd bunch," the young girl chuckles.

"Just another failure waiting to happen," the man sounds disinterested as he looks around at the ashy remains of the Hale house.

Stiles looks down at Derek's clenched fists. He can't begin to imagine how this must feel.

"Well, you know the drill, right Hale? I hope your parents taught you something useful before turning into charcoal." the woman says.

Stiles doesn't know what his hand is thinking when it decides to rest on Derek's back. It probably thinks it's being comforting. But really it's just being stupid. Because c'mon hand, if Derek wasn't being scrutinized by a pack of alphas right now, he'd bite you off.

But Stiles' hand is persistent. It remains where it is, a light pressure on Derek's back. A sign that he's not alone. That he has to get through this for all their sakes. A way for Stiles to feel the muscles in Derek's back shift. It's a strange new sensation.

"Actually his parents hadn't taught him much of anything because, well, death wasn't in the books for another fifty years?" Peter tells them, "But that's what his uncle Pete's alive for," he gives Derek a firm squeeze on the shoulder, and the alphas a wide grin.

Stiles can feel Derek tense. He pretends it's because two people are touching him at once.

"Like I said, a failure just waiting to happen," the man comments dryly, "are there any more betas wandering the woods?"

"No, this is all of my pack," Derek answers. Scott doesn't say anything about that, but Stiles gets the feeling he probably wants to.

"Well, we'll be keeping an eye on you Hale. And your little pack too," the woman tells him.

"Good to know," Derek says, his expression stoical.

The woman stares at Derek and the pack for a moment, then lets out a despairing, "I swear, it's like no one's got a sense of humor anymore."

"We got the joke," Stiles tells her, "it was just, you know, not funny."

The woman raises her brows at that. "Really," she seems half amused and half thoughtful, "what's your name?"

"Mine?" Stiles points to himself when no-one speaks up.

"Yeah."

"Uh, Stiles," he answers. His throat dries up because special attention from an alpha is probably not a good thing.

"Stiles," she enunciates, "that's a first. How come you're not a wolf yet Stiles?"

"Tara, we don't have time for this," the older man comments dryly.

"Oh Lucas, you're no fun!" Stiles can't get over the fact that he's seeing an alpha pout like a child.

"I'll walk you out," Derek steps forward.

"Sure, sure," Lucas waves a hand dismissively, taking the lead as they all file out of the house.

"What the hell- " Scott starts when they hear the front door shut.

"Bup-bup," Peter brings a finger up to his mouth, gesturing for Scott to be quiet. They stand there in silence for several minutes until Derek finally walks back in.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks.


	3. The Pack talks, a lot

"That, Scotty-boy, was the alpha pack," Peter announces, "well, representatives of the alpha pack," he amends.

"Scotty-boy?" Scott scowls.

"Derek, are you still angry at us?" Erica suddenly pipes up.

Derek looks from her to Boyd and back, "You're still my responsibility," he answers.

"We made a mistake Derek, we're sorry," Boyd says.

"Your mistake could've gotten all of us in trouble. Your mistake, could've gotten you killed." Derek states bluntly.

"What about you? You didn't tell us anything about this other pack!" Erica cries out.

"Enough." Peter interrupts, "Derek, stop being a child and explain to you betas what's going on, _with words_."

"Don't forget that I'm your alpha now," Derek warns Peter through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of it nephew dearest," Peter assures, "but being alpha doesn't mean you're impervious to critique."

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek suddenly shouts at Jackson who's heading for the front door.

"Uh, I have a date with Lydia," Jackson replies with his usual sass, "if you think I'm ditching her for you bozos, think again."

Derek stomps up to him and yanks him back into the remains of the living room. "You wanted to be a werewolf, fine. But you listen to what I say now. And I'm ordering you to stay," Derek says.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you ya' psycho?" Jackson asks with a scowl.

"I-I guess I'll go now?" Stiles says quietly, startled by the sudden commotion after such a tense encounter.

"Stiles!" Derek yells in exasperation, it makes Stiles' heart skip a beat. Then Derek pauses like he's surprised himself. "I mean, no, stay. I need to talk to you anyways," he explains much more calmly.

"Can someone please explain what that was now?" Scott finally asks.

"It was an alpha pack," Isaac chimes in from where he's leaning against a wall, arms crossed, looking bored.

"How do you know about it?" Erica asks, eyebrows scrunched together.

"He knows because he's loyal and he stuck around to find out from me," Derek says pointedly.

"We're really sorry Derek, seriously," Erica says, clutching at Boyd's hand. She looks earnest and so does Boyd. Their clothes are blood-stained and torn. Stiles wonders how long they've been wearing the same clothes.

There's a long moment of silence before Derek says, "Don't let it happen again."

"How heart-warming," Peter comments with an eye-roll, he doesn't sound very touched.

"Shut up," Derek says, not sparing him a glance.

"Can someone please explain what an alpha pack wants with us?" Scott requests.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek looks confused.

"I came with Stiles, he said you were going to turn him. Don't."

"Dude," Stiles exclaims, "not cool."

"Stiles can make his own decisions," Derek says, giving Scott a sharp look.

Scott squares his shoulders, "He's my best friend and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Not true!" Stiles shouts in complaint.

"You know what Scott? So far you're the only one who's complained about being turned. I mean, even your pal Gerard wanted to be turned. Maybe the problem is you, and maybe Stiles can do whatever he wants," Derek says darkly, walking up to Scott until they're practically standing chest-to-chest.

"Woah, hey, don't bring me into this," Stiles raises his hands in surrender.

"Gerard isn't my pal," Scott spits out bitterly, "and I won't let you trick Stiles like everyone else you turned."

"Trick?" Derek asks, arching a brow. "You've got it all wrong McCall, I don't need to trick Stiles._ He_ came to _me_for the bite."

"If you turn him, it'll be over my dead body," Scott says through grit teeth.

"That can be arranged," Derek's eyes are turning red.

"I swear, recovering in the burn unit was less painful than this," Peter mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched shut.

"Guys, seriously, stop making this about me," Stiles says weakly.

Jackson finds two sets of glowing eyes on him when he asks, "Are you clowns done with your little cat-fight? I need to go."

Both sets of eyes return to normal. Derek and Scott take a few steps away from each other.

"That was- " Derek starts.

"Yeah," Scott replies. Nothing else needs to be said apparently because Derek starts addressing the room at large.

"Those were representatives from an alpha pack. From _the_alpha pack that governs my- our kind," Derek announces.

"What do they want from us?" Scott asks, tilting his head.

"They're here to test us, they do the same thing for every new pack, every new alpha that's created," Derek explains.

"That means you kids will be watched very closely from today on," Peter adds, "you have to be careful. Be on your best behavior. I'm not averse to all your deaths but termination of the pack will probably include me."

"What're you looking at me for?" Jackson shouts when Peter stares at him.

"Jackson," Derek says, "you're a newborn wolf. You haven't experienced the full moon like the others. Your self-control is probably weak. Right now you're the weakest link."

"Am not!" Jackson shouts as he scowls at Derek.

"I want you to meet with me daily for training. And during school, if you need help, if you think something's wrong, go to Scott," Derek tells him.

"I won't need help from McCall," Jackson scoffs, "I've got plenty of self-control."

"Right, just like when you were a kanima. Your control was perfect then, with all the murdering and stuff," Stiles says, nodding.

"Shut up, Stilinski!"

"Stop," Derek says, "we don't have time for this. Jackson, you need help. You need to be taught how to handle this. And you're going to be, whether you like it or not."

"Hey, how old are you?" Jackson asks, "Because I don't want to be _trained_," he makes air-quotes when he says the word, "by a pedophile or something."

Derek's seems fed up when he says, "You train with me or you train with Peter, your choice." Peter gives Jackson a slow grin when he turns to look at him.

"I choose you," Jackson tells Derek, cautiously eyeing Peter.

"Good," Derek says, "now the rest of you, be more careful than usual. The dangerous thing about the alpha pack is that they don't just observe. They'll try to get under your skin, they'll try to destroy this pack. Don't give them the chance."

"How're they gonna' do that?" Boyd asks, looking confused.

"They're going to be everywhere. They're going to watch your every move. Look for your every weakness. And when they find something they can use," Derek tells them, "they'll use it."

"I'm kind of terrified right now," Stiles says, looking at Derek.

"Stiles, you've probably got the least to worry about. You're human," Derek says, "and I need to talk to you after everyone leaves. About the bite." Stiles nods to show that he'll stay behind.

"I'm not part of your pack Derek." Scott says, "Stiles isn't part of your pack. Why does this include us?"

Derek closes his eyes for a moment, probably trying to muster up the last of his patience before he looks at Scott. "Scott, they already think you're part of my pack," he says, "things will probably be a lot worse if they find out you're not. Wait two weeks. They'll be gone by then and you can go back to hating me."

"Okay," Scott says, a beat later he adds, "I don't hate you Derek."

Derek doesn't comment on that. Instead he says, "Jackson, I want you to come and train with us tomorrow."

"I'm busy," Jackson says immediately.

"I already told you, train with me or train with Peter," Derek says, nodding towards his uncle who gives another slow grin.

Jackson grits his teeth before relenting, "Fine," he says.

"Boyd, Erica, go to your actual houses tonight, no hanging around the den," Derek orders.

"But- " Erica starts to speak but quiets down when Derek gives her a disapproving look, "fine," she says, looking away. Boyd pulls her closer and wraps an arm around her.

"Now everyone leave so I can talk to Stiles," he finishes.

"Uh, Stiles was my ride here," Scott mentions, watching as everyone except Peter files out.

"Walk home Scott, you're a werewolf," Derek tells him, like it should be the obvious thing to do.

"Can't he stick around?" Stiles asks, "I don't want him to run into the alphas on his own."

Derek looks between the two of them and finally says, "Fine, c'mon Stiles," as he fists a hand in Stiles' shirt and walks them towards the front door.

"Where're we going?" Stiles asks, confused.

"To your car," Derek says.

"Oh, okay, so what about the bite and- "

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I don't think it'd be a good idea right now."

"Is this because of what Scott said?"

"No, it's not. I've got my hands full with Jackson, I don't think I could handle you too, with an alpha pack watching everything I do."

They walk in silence for a bit until Stiles says, "It's alright, I get it. I was kinda' having second thoughts about it anyway."

Derek glances at Stiles before he looks ahead again and says, "I'm not- I- there's no pressure for you to turn Stiles."

"I know that," Stiles huffs, "it's just, if everyone is in mortal danger all the time it'd be nice to actually be able to protect them."

They exchange a silent look before Derek says, "We're here," and looks ahead at the Jeep, and Scott who's leaning against it.

Scott bumps shoulders with Stiles before he rounds the front of the car to get to the passenger's side. Stiles slides into the driver's seat.

"Be careful," Derek says solemnly.

"Bye, Derek's back," Stiles waves at Derek who's already started walking back into the woods.

"He heard that," Scott tells Stiles, smirking.

Stiles raises his brows at Scott, "Guess it's just you and me pal," he says, starting the Jeep.

"Stiles," Scott looks like something is bothering him, "you don't have to turn. I'll protect you and your dad."

Stiles can't help saying, "Yeah, after Allison maybe, and your mom."

Scott frowns and looks ahead at the road. Stiles glances at him once or twice and starts to feel guilty.

"Scott, dude- " Stiles starts to says.

"I don't mean to do it." Scott interrupts, looking at Stiles, "I know I'm weird about Allison. It's just, when I'm with her, when she's around, I can't explain it," he says frustratedly.

"I think I get it," Stiles says distantly. His mind lingers on a beautiful, intelligent strawberry-blonde who's had his heart for ten years.

"Even after the whole thing with Jackson?" Scott asks quietly.

Stiles huffs a weak laugh, "I know, what am I thinking?" They exchange a look and don't say much else for the rest of the car ride.


	4. Alphas at school

_A/N: Am I incapable of writing super long chapters? Yes, yes I am. But don't worry, there's plenty more on the way. How is the dialogue by the way? Are they in-character? Please review._

* * *

Things are normal at school the next day. Except for the two new alphas who've magically enrolled. Stiles spots them in the hallway between classes, usually trailing behind a pack member.

This is what Derek meant about them trying to find a weakness, Stiles realizes. The two alphas are relentless. Stiles can visibly see the pack become wary as the day runs on.

Compared to the wolves, the new situation hardly takes a toll on Stiles. The alphas don't approach him, even though they might glance at him. He doesn't have his first one-on-one encounter with one of them until Spanish rolls around.

It's the guy alpha that walks in, the one Stiles realizes hadn't said a word when they first met. He surveys the classroom and when he spots Stiles he heads over to sit next to him.

"Uh, this class has assigned seats," Stiles tells him.

"So?" the guy asks, raising his brows as he drops his bag onto the desk and sits.

"Just thought you oughta' know," Stiles says, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Your name's Stiles right?" he asks, leaning closer.

"Yeah," Stiles says, unsure whether he should respond, "what's um, what's yours?"

"Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom," Tom tells him with a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you I guess."

"You know, Tara really likes you," Tom says, looking thoughtfully at Stiles.

"Oh," Stiles isn't sure how he's supposed to respond to that, "I'm not really into, uh, older women."

"Not like that you idiot," Tom wrinkles his nose, "Tara already has a mate. She thinks you would make a good werewolf, a good alpha," he grins again.

"Should you be talking about this so loud," Stiles whispers, glancing around wide-eyed at the other students in the room.

"What's gonna' happen if I do?" Tom asks.

"I- ," he pauses, "I don't know," Stiles says, straightening up and returning his voice to normal.

"Hey, how would you feel about leaving your pack for, how do I put this, for a better one?" Tom asks. The question is so sudden and blunt it takes Stiles by surprise.

The girl that usually sits next to Stiles' walks up to Tom. "You're in my seat," she says.

"Don't see your name on it sweetheart," Tom sneers at her as he leans back and settles in.

She stares down at him for a brief moment then says, "Whatever," and heads to find another empty chair.

Tom grins at Stiles, who is gaping at him, and Stiles jerks his head forward to face the teacher.

When the bell rings Stiles doesn't stick around to chat. He quickly stuffs everything into his bag and heads out. He's relieved when Tom doesn't try to stop him.

* * *

"So," Stiles says amid the awkward silence at their lunch table, "how has your day been so far guys?"

"Shut up Stilinski," Jackson says, scowling at him. When Stiles mocks him Jackson tosses his bread roll at Stiles' head.

"Why am I even sitting with you losers right now?" Jackson asks loudly.

"Jackson," Lydia lightly reprimands him.

"Hey, you're welcome to go anytime pal. Cuz' you know, the feeling's mutual," Stiles sneers at Jackson.

"Stiles," Lydia admonishes. Stiles leans back in his seat and clenches his teeth.

"Today is miserable," Boyd says, interrupting another silence that's fallen over their table.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" Lydia asks, looking around at everyone.

"You don't understand, they're everywhere," Scott says, "we don't know what we're supposed to do. What are we supposed to say? Are we even supposed to talk to them?"

"I talked to one of them, the guy," Stiles chimes in, busy digging out the insides of the bread roll Jackson tossed at him.

"You did?" Isaac asks, leaning forward to listen more closely. Stiles looks up at all the wide-eyed stares he's getting and pauses.

"Were we not supposed to?" he asks the table at large.

"I don't know," Scott says hesitantly.

"What did he say to you?" Erica asks, looking intently at Stiles.

Stiles looks down at his tray. He doesn't want to tell them about the offer he got from Thomas. He doesn't even think it was serious. He prefers not to think about it at all.

"Not much," he says, shrugging his shoulders, "just asked if he could sit next to me. His name's Thomas by the way."

They all shuffle their food around their trays, probably wondering whether Stiles was right to speak with Thomas. Lydia is taking a sip of her milk when she spots Allison walking into the cafeteria with her tray.

"Allison," Lydia shouts, "we're here!" she gestures at an empty seat next to her that she hadn't let anyone sit in. At least Stiles knows what that was about now.

Stiles watches as Allison's eyes hover over each of them, he smiles when Allison looks at him. She's still hesitant until Lydia says, "Come on!" and gestures for her to come over. Allison walks slowly to them and doesn't look at anyone when she pulls out the empty chair and sits in it.

"Hey Allison," Scott greets, dazed grin already in place. Stiles rolls his eyes affectionately.

"Hey," Allison gives him a small smile before she starts eating. Stiles notices that Scott starts to eat when Allison does, it's weird. He wonders if Scott realizes what he's doing.

"Is everything alright with you?" Lydia asks softly, putting a hand on Allison's back.

"Things are... different," Allison tells her. Stiles remembers that Allison just lost her mom, top that off with an evil grandfather, different is a massive understatement.

"You know, you never apologized for what you did Allison." Erica spits her name out like it's something bitter. "I couldn't get the bloodstains out of my clothes, not that it would matter 'cause of all the holes."

Allison looks genuinely upset as she addresses Boyd and Erica, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to- I wasn't thinking straight then and- "

"And that just excuses everything, right?" Erica says out of spite, "You lost your mommy and all of the sudden everything little Allison does is forgiven."

"Erica," Boyd says weakly in an attempt to stop her.

It's Scott who sounds really angry when he says, "Stop," everyone at the table looks at him, "just stop Erica."

Allison's eyes are watery but her voice doesn't waver when she says, "I should go," and gets up from the table with her tray to leave the cafeteria.

"Thanks a lot," Lydia huffs angrily, slamming her palms down on the table as she gets up to go after Allison.

Scott looks like he wants to follow, but he controls himself. Stiles feels terrible when he sees the genuine pain and longing on Scott's face. He knocks shoulders with Scott to let him know he's there and Scott manages a weak smile.

A thicker silence falls over the table until Isaac suddenly asks, "Hey Jackson, how come you don't hang out with Danny anymore?" nodding towards the table where Danny is sitting with some other friends.

Jackson turns to look at Danny and when he turns to Isaac again his jaw is clenched, "None of your business, that's how come," he says, "I'm leaving, you all suck."

Stiles watches as Jackson gets up to throw out his trash. He notices that Jackson's eyes linger on the table where Danny sits before he finally turns and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Good riddance," Stiles says, looking at the rest of them.

"School sucks," Isaac comments, examining a greasy onion ring.

"Only if you're a werewolf," Stiles nods in agreement, "or, you know, friends with one." Nobody laughs.

"Well, this was fun," Stiles says when the bell rings and they all get up to leave, "I'm glad this is how it's gonna' be from now on guys."

"Shut up Stiles," Erica says, striding past him and Scott, hand-in-hand with Boyd.

"Yeah, shut up," Isaac adds, walking past them as well.

Stiles gapes at their backs then looks at Scott. Scott smiles, shakes his head and slings an arm around Stiles' shoulder.

* * *

Stiles can feel the exhaustion of another school day settle in as he finally heads to his Jeep. Except he's startled to find a girl by the driver's side door, leaning against it.

"Lydia?" he asks, walking up to her.

Lydia holds up a finger, gesturing for Stiles to wait a moment, then types out the rest of her text.

When she finally looks up at Stiles she says, "I need you to come with me to see Derek."


	5. Stiles and Lydia sitting in a Jeep

_A/N: Stiles and Lydia sitting in a Jeep. I love Sterek UST. Once again, please review. Let me know if they're horribly out of character. If I should never write again. If I should write a novel. If you like cupcakes._

* * *

"Why do you need that?" Stiles asks carefully.

"So that you can help me convince him to turn me," she says, "into a werewolf," she add as an afterthought.

"Lydia, I don't think that's- ," Stiles starts to say.

"I didn't ask you what you think," Lydia interrupts, heading around his car to the passenger's side.

"Lydia," Stiles huffs, trying to gather some patience.

"Stiles," she says, looking at him expectantly. They stand and stare for a brief moment before Stiles relents. He unlocks the door on Lydia's side so she can get in.

"You should really think about investing in a new car," Lydia tells him when she's seated and buckled in, eyeing the interior of the Jeep with disdain.

Stiles buckles in too, his hands on the steering wheel, but he can't bring himself to start the car.

"Well?" Lydia asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't think Derek _can_turn you," Stiles turns to face her.

"How do you know? He never tried," Lydia says, examining her nails.

"Lydia, I think you're immune to- whatever the stuff is that makes people werewolves," Stiles tells her. "Derek's uncle bit you and you didn't turn. When Jackson was the kanima his venom didn't paralyze you."

"Like I said," Lydia lowers her voice, her tone more threatening, "I didn't ask you what you think. Now start the car."

"Lydia, _why_do you want to do this? Is it a power thing?" Stiles asks her.

Lydia stares at him for a moment, her expression doesn't give away anything, then she says, "Never mind, I'll just walk," and moves to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"No no no no no, wait, I'll take you," Stiles shouts, putting a hand on her shoulder so she won't leave.

"Good," she says and leans back in her seat.

Stiles lets out a breath, starts the Jeep and grips the steering wheel.

"The car's not moving," Lydia points out after a while. The engine in running and the Jeep rumbles underneath them, but Stiles can't bring himself to pull out of the parking lot.

"I know," Stiles says, looking intently at the steering wheel. When it's clear he's physically incapable of driving anywhere soon he stops the car again.

Lydia sighs, "What now?" she asks Stiles, looking bored, her head resting against the window.

"Lydia, _I _don't want you to be a werewolf," Stiles tells her.

"So?" Lydia scoffs. Stiles closes his eyes at that and struggles to keep breathing normally. It hurts to be reminded how little he actually matters to her.

A heavy silence falls over them until Lydia says very softly, "Stiles."

Stiles turns because Lydia has never said his name that way, it takes him by surprise. But he's even more surprised when she presses her mouth to his. Stiles stays frozen for a moment, unable to process that he's having his first kiss with Lydia Martin.

Then he moves into action, his hands go up to cup her face. One slips into her hair. Her lips are softer, warmer and lip-glossier than he could ever imagine they would be. Stiles thinks he feels a hint of tongue before Lydia suddenly pulls away.

"Well that- that was- ," Stiles tries to say something, unable to get rid of the huge grin on his face. Until he notices that Lydia is frowning as she stares ahead through the windshield. Even more unsettling are the tears he can see glistening down her cheeks.

"Whoa, Lydia, you're crying!" Stiles says, unsure what to do besides point out the obvious.

"No, I'm- it's fine, I'm fine," Lydia swipes at her eyes with her sleeve, "I should go, I have to go," she says, fiddling with her seatbelt.

"No, wait, tell me what's wrong, please," Stiles requests more gently.

"I- ," she looks hesitant before she starts to speak, "you know what Scott and Allison have?" Stiles nods so she knows he's listening. "I've never had that, Jackson, he's not, he's not like Scott," she tells him.

Stiles is a little disheartened that Lydia's thinking of Jackson right after their kiss, but he continues to listen. "And now," she says, "I thought things would get better, but they're not. He's just- he's pulling away and I don't know what to do," she starts to sob a little. "Sometimes I wish, I wish that it was Scott, or you, or somebody like you guys instead but- but it wouldn't even matter because I just, I love him so so much." Lydia frantically wipes away the tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry," she tells Stiles, "I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't want to lead you on," her sobbing starts to quiet down.

"I know," Stiles says quietly, "Lydia I know," he looks away because it feels like Jackson coming back to life all over again. It's always Jackson.

"I imagine it sometimes, how different it'd be, to date someone like you," Lydia says, looking down at her hands folded in her lap, "but I can't. I'm sorry Stiles, I'm so sorry."

Stiles shakes his head. "Don't apologize," he tells her softly, sincerely, "it's not your fault. You can't control who you love, no matter how much it hurts. I should know," he gives her a sad smile and uses his sleeve to wipe away some of her tears.

"You have some lipgloss," Lydia says, gesturing to her own mouth.

Stiles uses his sleeve to rub at his mouth. When he looks at it there's a pale pinkish smudge on the cloth. Lydia looks at the smudge and chuckles weakly.

"This is- not how I expected things to go," she says, settling back in her seat again and taking a deep breath.

"Shyeah, since when do things ever go as expected in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks.

Lydia nods, she looks more thoughtful than amused.

"So, do you wanna' tell me what getting the bite is really about?" Stiles asks her.

She quietly examines him for a moment before she says, "Well, part of it is the power. Can you imagine how ridiculously amazing I would be if I were a werewolf?"

"You're already an amazing human," Stiles tells her. She rolls her eyes but smiles at the compliment.

"And the other part," she pauses, her gaze becomes distant, "the other part is Jackson."

"He wants you to become a werewolf?" Stiles asks her, surprised.

"No," she shakes her head, "he doesn't want me involved at all. Just like he doesn't want Danny involved. But I can't let Jackson do that, because I know him, I know how much it kills him," Lydia tells Stiles earnestly.

Stiles and Lydia just look at each other for a moment before Stiles lets out a weary breath, "Alright, then I guess there's no stopping you, huh?" he asks her.

"No, of course not," she tells Stiles, sitting straighter in her seat and squaring her shoulders. Stiles starts the Jeep and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

When Stiles and Lydia walk into the den there's no one there except Isaac. He doesn't bother looking up from whatever he's writing in his notebook.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asks him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks from much closer than Stiles expects him to be.

"Oh my god," Stiles exclaims, clutching his chest over his heart as he turns around to face Derek.

Lydia's a lot more poised about the matter, "Derek, hi," she greets lightly, putting on a smile.

"Well?" Derek asks, raising his brows and looking from Stiles to Lydia.

"We're here because- ," Stiles starts uncertainly.

"We're here because I want you to bite me," Lydia states frankly, "that came out kinkier than I thought it would," she looks thoughtful as she twists a strand of strawberry-blonde hair around her finger.

Derek's nostrils flare, Stiles thinks he can see a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"We're not taking requests right now," Derek grits out, "and didn't I tell you not to wander around the woods anymore?" he addresses Stiles.

"What was I supposed to do, she was gonna' come out here alone," Stiles argues, gaping at Derek.

"There has to be a way," Lydia says.

The anger seeps out of Derek's gaze when he looks at her. "Lydia, I'm sorry," he tells her, "my uncle says you're immune, there's nothing I can do."

"Did somebody say my name?" Peter asks, striding in.

"No," Stiles mutters under his breath.

"Heard that," Peter levels Stiles with an annoyed look. Stiles feels the strong urge to make a face at him, but resists.

"You," Lydia says, her voice comes out breathy and weak, and the expression on her face is one of honest fear.

"Lydia," Peter gives her a thousand-watt smile, "pleasure to meet you under less dire circumstances. I must say, your skin is much lovelier in person," he says, looking closely at her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Stiles asks, scowling as he moves to stand between them. Stiles' voice seems to shake Lydia out of whatever state she's in because suddenly her hand is on his shoulder, pushing him aside.

"_You_," Lydia says, glaring at Peter, "you know a lot about werewolf magic. There has to be a way for me to turn."

"Anything is possible," Peter nods in agreement, "unfortunately, _I_haven't heard of anything that overrides immunity."

"You never told me how you made her bring you back to life," Derek suddenly says.

"Right well, I was busy with the psychoticness, followed by the deadness, so I didn't really get a chance to tell you much," Peter says frankly. Derek clenches his jaw again.

Stiles looks at Isaac before he asks, "What's he doing?"

"Homework, don't bother him," Derek says.

"You actually make them do their homework here?" Stiles asks, bewildered.

"I know, right?" Peter says in agreement.

"Don't you two have any homework to do?" Derek asks Stiles and Lydia. "Maybe if you actually did it once in a while you wouldn't have time to bug me."

"I already finished mine," Lydia says.

Stiles lets out a startled noise, "How? We've been in school all day," he says.

"What do you think study halls are for?" Lydia tells him matter-of-factly.

Peter lets out a pleased hum, "You really are brilliant, aren't you?" he asks, grinning at Lydia.

Lydia's expression becomes closed off. "So there's no way of turning me into a werewolf?" she asks Derek.

Derek sighs, "Not that I know of."

Lydia's silent at the confirmation, but then she asks, "I heard you were helping Jackson, how is he?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Peter asks, smirking. Lydia settles an angry look on him.

"He's fine," Derek says softly, "he hasn't been talking to you?"

"We've talked," Lydia states ambiguously, shrugging. Stiles puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder to comfort her.

Derek looks intently at the hand, then he looks more meaningfully at Stiles, "Werewolves can be possessive when it comes to significant others, mates, anchors. It might upset him if he finds out you're cheating."

"You think she's cheating on Jackson, with _me_?" Stiles asks incredulously.

"Now now, give yourself a little more credit Stiles," Peter says, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm not cheating on Jackson," Lydia reassures, "he's just- being a dick," she says.

"It's true," Isaac adds, still not looking up from his work.

"Yeah," Stiles thumps Derek on the chest, "you know all about being a dick Derek. Maybe you could help Jackson out?"

"You- ," Derek mutters, stepping into Stiles' personal bubble, which makes Stiles stumble back with a choked whimper.

Derek looks like he wants to punch Stiles, nostrils flared, veins definitely throbbing. Stiles remembers vividly the ache of having his forehead smacked against a steering wheel. They look at each other for a while, Derek glaring, Stiles wide-eyed, before Derek's posture seems to ease.

"That wasn't funny," Derek mumbles, staring Stiles down.

"It was hilarious," Peter says, grinning. When Derek turns his glare on Peter, Stiles lets out the breath he was holding.

"Well, this was fun, let's go Lydia," Stiles says, blindly groping for Lydia's arm when Derek turns his gaze back on Stiles.

"Whatever," Lydia huffs, slipping out of Stiles' grasp and striding out.

"I'll just- ," Stiles gestures towards the exit behind him, slowly walking backwards.

"Go," Derek nods, following closely.

"Yep," Stiles says. He stops walking and stands in silence, almost chest-to-chest with Derek, before he quickly turns tail and scurries out of the den.

"Why do you like messing with him so much?" Isaac asks Derek once Stiles is gone.

"Do your homework," Derek mutters, following Lydia and Stiles out to make sure they don't run into any alphas.


End file.
